


QUEEN

by V_stmtROSYyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_stmtROSYyy/pseuds/V_stmtROSYyy
Summary: ^兽人，瞎架空^可以听听(G)I-DLE的Lion
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 17





	QUEEN

-  
他饥肠辘辘地盯着视线里贸然闯入的家伙。那是一头体格健壮的成年公豹，形影单只地跑在植被稀少的空地上。这片土地已经很久没有外来者了，秃鹫都避之不及的荒荡地皮，只有他还留在了这里。  
蓄意的火烧了他原本繁盛的领地。他原来是这里的王，美洲狮曾在这里生活许久，他甚至和当时的副手耳鬓厮磨过，诞下一只小崽，没多久便夭折在了火灾的夜里。可怜的小狮子，她连眼睛都没睁开，就永远失去了看看这个世界的权利。就在他愣神的这一会儿那只豹已经跑到了离他不远的一处石坡上，居高临下地瞥着他这位受伤的王。

对视的瞬间他从那双剔透的琥珀色眼珠里瞧见了狠戾的杀意。这是一只久经屠戮的豹。泰容从栖息的石窟缝隙中站起来，弓起背冲对方龇起牙，从喉咙里冒出一连串威慑力十足的叫声。他们一个站高，一个俯低，两相对峙着。  
许久，豹收回尖牙，向石窟这儿扔来一只半死的野鸡。他用爪子搔搔耳朵盘腿坐下，嘴里叼着半只鸡腿，仍然俯瞰着泰容问：“你是王吗？”  
血腥味四散，相当大的一部分直直蹿入泰容的鼻腔。猫科动物最灵敏的部分永远优先对猎物识别，泰容犹豫了一下低头衔起野鸡三两步跳到高处与豹面对面，把食物丢回他怀里：“以前是，我叫泰容。”  
“你好，我是旭熙。”没有针锋相对的必要，两个人面对面坐着打量彼此。旭熙把鸡腿囫囵吞了就饱得差不多了，看着怀里的野鸡也没了胃口，干脆把爪子往旁边伸去刨着土壤和碎石块。他知道泰容估计已经三两天没打到正经猎物了。三天前他遇上一队猎队，慌不择路地沿光秃秃的山体往这儿跑时正巧碰上十几只美洲狮结成的队，有几只年幼的还跑在前面，好像几团在滚的毛球，而慢吞吞跟在最后面的那几只老的已经病恹恹的了，瘦得脱了相。他没必要告知亦敌亦友的动物可能会遇到的危险，而且被这群狮子围在中间的年轻家伙眼里有不输他的野性。美洲狮的皮毛以黄灰色居多，在地皮上实在不太显眼，但中间那只居然是红色的皮毛，像濒临枯竭的火焰突然回光返照那样。

眼前的泰容的皮毛是红棕色的，失去了光泽、就那样发蔫地贴紧他崎岖的脊背线条。最后泰容还是接受了他的好意，把那只野鸡仓促吃下了肚。太阳贴着地平线散尽最后的余温，两只大型猫科动物犹豫着攀到最近的一棵扎实老树上准备晒月亮。旭熙瞧着身边的狮子眼睛瞪得滚圆的样子失笑：“睡啊。”  
“我已经很久没睡过了。”泰容伸出爪子舔着，借着月光洗了把脸。旭熙慢慢凑近他把他吓得炸毛，跳到下面的树杈上冲他龇牙咧嘴地示威，豹伸出半个身子往下看，笑了一下。

“我觉得你长得很美，泰容。”

月光透过旭熙清冷地洒落在大地上，把他的耳朵照得都柔和起来，像是温顺的猫耳，又和以前的情人重叠。泰容突然想到了在玹，烦躁地动着耳朵嘟囔两声，沿着树干敏捷地又攀回旭熙身旁。

-  
几天都很难得地睡了好觉。这次泰容发懵地起来伸懒腰时，旭熙已经不在了。以前做王的时候早餐多半是和副手一起吃，运气好的时候两个人可以一口气分光半只马鹿，他一个人舒舒服服地吃掉所有的心肝脾脏、喝掉最新鲜滚烫的鹿血，再留下一些分给手下。而一个人的早晨他只能面对着红得像鹿血的太阳，然后从树上下来找些松鼠野鸭什么的充充饥。

可是现在的生活又有了变化——在愣神的功夫旭熙回来了。他轻快地在树下转了两圈，邀功似的把嘴里衔的半大羚羊吐出来：“来吃饭。”  
“你从哪搞到的羊？”泰容迟疑着下来了。饿惯了肚子的他现在对这种被人伺候的生活还不够习惯。旭熙舔了舔嘴周围沾到的血珠，把羊脆弱的脖颈往泰容面前拱了拱：“你不知道吗，对面的山脚下有牧羊的，整整一大个村庄。”  
泰容哼哧哼哧吮着羊血，整个人爽到骨头都酥了往地上趴下舒舒服服地享用美餐，好一会儿才回答：“……是嘛，那儿人多吗？”  
“不知道，我夜里去的，没看到人。”旭熙看着泰容餍足的样子眼神暗了暗，“对了，我把其中一家人的狗咬死了两条。太吵。”  
“狗？”泰容眼色微变，撕开羊肚皮的动作也慢了下来。他怎么会不记得呢，就是那个养了四只猎犬的男人，趁着他们狮群睡着的功夫点燃了他们栖息的地方，险些把整座山都烧了。旭熙见他没反应亲昵地凑过来就着他撕开的肚子吃起了周边的肉，把羊的心肝都叼出来堆在泰容那边。吃饱喝足旭熙想回树上再睡一会儿，泰容了然豹和美洲狮的习性不同，自己去了不远处的溪边清洗自己。

抖落耳朵上沾的水珠时耳朵突然被不轻不重地衔了下。以为是旭熙所以没有反应过度的泰容回头看过去，望入了一双和自己相同颜色的瞳孔里。  
“……在玹？”泰容愣了好一会儿回过神来，语气也跟着冷了下去，“不是跟着他们走了么，为什么还回来。”  
在玹没说话，把脸扎进水里，等他抬起来的时候皮毛已经恢复了红艳的颜色。眼尖的泰容立刻发现了他身上几道皮开肉绽的地方，仔细看发现他的右腿好像也有点有气无力的。  
“你怎么了？”意识到不对劲的泰容把他硬扯上岸，语气焦急地发问。在玹轻描淡写：“遇上猎队了……对不起，没保护好他们。”  
“那是……他们的报应。”泰容没忍住湿了眼眶，咬咬牙转过身，“去我那儿吧，先看看你的伤。”  
他最近被旭熙养得皮毛发亮，看起来比之前做王的时候更威风了。在玹跟在意气风发的情人身后，那句抱歉在喉咙里转了又转。

火灾发生的时候族人们连滚带爬地跑出石窟，看着曾经的王恨意涌上心头。他们责怪泰容为什么没有发现险情，享受着他们的尊敬却连保护族人都做不到。泰容在这样的指责里一言不发，背过身示意他们可以走了。  
等他回过头，只有在玹等在原地。他曾经的副手、曾经的情人用一种看不懂的眼神深深望着他，然后过来和他接了个短暂的吻，就随着族人走远。

泰容成为一个人的王。

-  
“旭熙，你醒了吗……”  
从脚步声走近旭熙就从树上翻身弓起后背。他闻到了，与泰容不同、又不属于猎物的一股气息。泰容从树下呼唤他，他警惕地瞄准那个一瘸一拐的身影，然后从树上快准狠地扑下来，把那人按倒在地。两只猫科动物一上一下地叠在一起，黄旭熙眯着眼睛从喉咙里挤出凶狠的低吼，这时候他又变成了从杀戮中孑然一身的豹。泰容急了，跑过来把他扑翻在地。

“旭熙，他是我的族人。”泰容看着他血色未褪的眼睛一字一顿。在玹从地上自己支棱起来，看着旭熙和泰容递来一个复杂的眼神。

泰容很快地找来了几种草药，衔在嘴里用尖牙嚼碎了给在玹敷在伤处。后者痛得攥紧拳头，尖尖的指甲扣进肉垫里。忙着敷药的泰容没空给他们做介绍，于是两个人就一言不发地瞪着彼此。  
“好了。”泰容示意两个人上树再说，“这是在玹，我以前的副手，也是美洲狮，我们俩是一起从南方那块来的。”

“这是旭熙……我的朋友。是豹。”泰容瞪了旭熙一眼，让他不要黏黏糊糊的。一直没开口的旭熙突然问道：“你们碰到那支猎队了？”  
“啊，对。”在玹接话。于是旭熙恶劣地笑起来：“幸好有你们。他们本来是追着我来的。”  
眼看着这种两句话不合马上就要开打的气氛，泰容决定叫停：“先为了今天的伙食考虑一下ok？”  
“我跟你说了嘛泰容，山脚下有羊。”旭熙又兴奋地靠过来舔了舔嘴角，埋在泰容耳边嘀嘀咕咕，但由于在场的三只猫科动物耳朵全部都灵敏异常，于是在玹同样听得一字不差，“……等黄昏我们就去偷几只。”  
听起来似乎没什么问题……泰容示意在玹。后者矜持地思考了一下，还没回答就被泰容打断：“就这么定了，我和旭熙去，你留在这儿休息。”

王的使命再次回归，第一条是毫无疑义的照顾族人。泰容讲这话完全不留余地，搞得在玹只能闭上嘴接受。

-  
两个人趁着黄昏已至一前一后地沿着山体出发了。泰容在路上抓到了只老鼠，把它撕得肠子流了一地又颇为嫌弃地将它遗弃在那里。一路摸到山脚下时天黑得很快，有两条猎犬正趴在羊圈边休息，脖子上套着金属的项圈。旭熙猫着腰听着屋内的动静，牧羊人似乎在喝酒，泰容站在羊圈薄弱的一处栅栏边耸立着耳朵，在黑暗中捕捉着信息。  
“泰容你听到了吗，人类居然为了狮子设计了一款王冠。”旭熙笑得不能自已，“他们不知道自己养的羊还在被偷偷拖去吃掉吗？”  
“什么王冠？”泰容很有兴趣。他从小一向被母亲教育对名誉看得极重，对于王的特殊权也物尽其用，“好看吗？”  
旭熙没想到这个话题真的勾起了他的兴趣，玩味地笑了笑便率先钻进了羊圈。两个人闪电般咬伤了几只小羊羔，费劲拖出来的时候听见屋门被推开的声音。

“要死了，叔你快看！”屋里的牧羊人懵了，两人对着满地死羊面面相觑半天也忘了拿枪。旭熙就在这时候悄无声息地了结了两个人的性命。泰容从冰凉的狗尸体中间拖出羊羔，担心地看着潜进屋里的旭熙。

“这个王冠的主人过几天会来这里征求一张最美的兽皮。”旭熙终于从屋里蹿出来，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，脖子附近还有人类乱糟糟的抓痕，“等着吧泰容，不管是王冠还是什么，我一定给你搞来。”

回去的时候泰容把在玹喊醒，三个人饱餐了一顿，这就到了旭熙的晚间活动时间。泰容极力奉劝他不要再出去乱晃，万一引来人类的同伴就糟了——遭到旭熙跃跃欲试状态下的无视。  
在玹倚在树干上懒洋洋地看着他：“怎么，舍不得？”  
“别放屁。”泰容打扫了一下地上乱糟糟的痕迹就回到树上，“他受伤了，我有点担心他而已。”

“那怎么不见你担心担心我？”在玹干脆走过来抱着泰容纤细的腰架在身上，暧昧的气息流连在两个人之间。上次发情期已经是泰容怀孕之前了，两个人时隔很久重又抱在一起，连身体都迅速地火热了起来。介于在玹还带了伤，两个人没有做到最后，泰容俯下身给他痛痛快快地口了出来。他的王在做这个的时候很有一套，很小心地收起过尖的指甲不让爪子碰到他脆弱的地方，舌尖带动他的快感带舔弄着，淌下的精液被一滴不剩地吞进嘴里。在玹临射点的时候还保留着狮群里的卑尊屈膝不敢抓弄王的头发，扶着泰容的肩膀把自己大开大合塞进他嘴里顶弄两下直接射进去，就能欣赏到绝美的画面——泰容先是被呛到一下，然后嗔怪地瞥他一眼就拿爪子把东西全舔干净咽下去。  
射完以后在玹抱着泰容喘气。余光看到旭熙僵硬在洞窟附近的身体，他轻蔑地笑了一下。

小子。

-  
明显感觉到了旭熙的疏远，泰容在一次捕猎中远远跟着豹子的背影，终于忍不住发问了。

“你对我有什么意见吗？”  
旭熙顿了一下，背部起伏不平。他继续往前走。  
“没有。”

王讨厌欺瞒。尤其是被朝夕相处的伙伴这样不信任着，光想想泰容就浑身难受。他快步赶到旭熙身边，想要再说些什么的时候被对方面色凝重的样子吓到了。旭熙扬扬下巴，示意他前面。  
在黑漆漆的灌木里，藏着一双又一双喋血的眼睛。泰容立刻跟着严肃起来，就听到不远的山头传来狼嚎。

是他们。对面山上的狼群，以前和他的狮群打过照面，不战而退、欺软怕硬的，该死的鬣狗们。领头的走出来，带着呼啦啦好几只成年公狼加上一头毛色雪亮的母狼，与他们周旋着。泰容极力让自己冷静下来，但这群饿狼很明显不想给他们思考的机会。  
先发制敌。泰容和旭熙交换了个眼神，同时扑倒离自己最近的一头狼。泰容快准狠地衔住对方张牙舞爪暴露出的脖颈，伸出利齿咬断那截脆弱的部分。屁股后面追着一只一口咬住泰容的右腿肌，疼得他凶相毕露，快如闪电地回头一口咬掉那只狼半个耳朵，逼着他倒在地上，然后一口咬掉他一大块皮，撕扯出鲜红的皮肉。旭熙也迅速解决了公狼和那头母狼，给对方留了个面子没下死口，只把母狼咬得皮开肉绽嗷嗷退回了领头的身后。

泰容威风凛凛地站起来，在领头的按捺不住蹿向旭熙的时候把它咬翻在地。被两只强力猫科动物夹击的狼群作鸟兽散，一会儿就死的死伤的伤。旭熙沾着满身血污站起来，琥珀色的眼珠盯着泰容，半晌走过来，一声不吭地俯首。  
他在邀请他受伤的王上他的背。泰容瘸着右后腿过来，把半身的力量压在他身上。

在玹被这两个浴血奋战的人吓了一跳，从旭熙怀里接过泰容。他的腿倒不是很大的问题，就是那只狼咬得太狠了，把他的皮毛都咬得蜕了几片。养好伤后的泰容照常打猎，和在玹把怕水的豹拖进溪流里洗澡，三个人再一起睡觉。他渐渐察觉出了旭熙对自己的情感，以及他对在玹暗暗的敌意。有次在玹和旭熙两个人去偷羊但并不顺利——村庄被严防死守，那个有着王冠的女人——旭熙的目标——好整以暇地拿着一杆猎枪遥遥指着山口的方向。

“看到了吗？”  
“嗯？”在玹有时候不是特别跟得上旭熙的思路。对方的眼神朝着那顶王冠：“那是泰容的。”  
“嗯。”在玹眯着眼睛看过去，三秒后表示认同。旭熙的目光跟着女人晃来晃去的手走，然后头也不回地回到了他们栖息的领地。

-  
决定搬迁不是突然的，泰容早就疑心这个地方不再安全。牧羊人既然可以放火烧掉他们的栖息地，再次找到他们估计不是难事。他们占据了狼群原有的巢穴，还见证了慌不择路逃跑的母狼踩上捕兽夹惨死的一幕。女人的猎队上山搜索几次，一无所获后范围变得越来越广，他们不得不跟着旭熙调整作息，只在晚上出去捕猎。失去了可口的羊群作为食物保障，他们的捕猎也变得艰难起来，附近的鹿群被越来越多人类的气息吓得不敢靠近，小型动物也不在夜晚出现。

泰容和旭熙单独泡在一起的时间越来越长。发情期到来的时候在玹碰巧去溪边了，留下他们俩互相影响，旭熙便衔着泰容的后脖颈压在他身上。久未经人事的泰容疼得死去活来，黏腻的喘息一浪接一浪，但还是不够、还是想要，他被旭熙搂在怀里大开双腿，把他的物什吞进臀瓣任它进进出出。旭熙低吼一声垂下脑袋找他的嘴唇，让他整个人都融化溺死在他怀里。  
被射得满身都是，泰容躲在旭熙怀里发着抖。太好了，好久没有这样的感受了，他仰头逆着外边透进来的光想要接吻，然后他得到了吻。

旭熙不告而别是在一个夜晚。他和旭熙总是黏在一起引起了在玹的怀疑，被问到泰容也只是用了“互相解决了发情期”草草盖过这个问题。雨夜，他们昨夜总算捕到一头正认真吃着草想让奶水变得充裕的母鹿，本是可以舒服待着的夜晚旭熙却不见了踪影。泰容焦急地想出去找却被在玹制止了，他意有所指：“旭熙不是幼崽了，他可以顾好自己。豹本就是单打独斗的物种。”泰容把脑袋压在爪子上，闷闷地望着母鹿尸体下不去嘴。

旭熙正想办法潜入女人所在的房间。外边站着两个打着瞌睡的猎人，还有一只警醒着的猎犬。他决定还是从聒噪的下手，从背后绕过去，猫科动物的肉垫让他的声音被清除得一干二净，只留下雨水刷刷的声音。黑夜里冲出一头迅猛的野兽，动作干脆地解决掉猎犬然后扑倒其中一个猎人。另一个吓醒，刚想冲进屋内就被咬翻在地。  
女人正在屋里观赏着精致的王冠，看到他血淋淋地扑进来吓得魂飞魄散。被一枪擦着肩胛打在墙上，他发了疯似的撕咬着女人，被她用小刀捅出又深又痛的口子，然后一口咬断女人的脖颈。

他用沾满血的利齿衔起王冠，在雨夜飞奔而去。

-  
他想得很对，泰容戴起王冠很美，像个真正的王。现在他的王被他握在手里呜呜咽咽地哭着，浑身都湿漉漉的、连漂亮的眼睛也是，他吻着他的嘴唇，下身毫不留情地操干进去。在玹脸色阴沉地立在不远处，他得意地看过去，像某种报复。

小子，今天他是我的，嫉妒吗。

END


End file.
